


Unbreakable

by SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to die. But of course when I tried to, the universe just had to laugh at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The cool night air blew past me, as I stepped on the ledge. The tallest building in Central City, there is no way I would service this. 

I lost my job, my family kicked me put just over six months ago, and I just received an eviction notice. 

The scuffed toes on my red converse was hanging over the edge, my "Hogwarts Alumni" tank moving with the wind, and my legs had goosebumps from the anticipation and the cold hitting bare flesh through the holes in my black jeans. 

I spread my arms, and shifted my weight forward. Everything seemed to slow down. I could feel my long black locks of hair moving, like a birds wings. My pale arms slowly moving backwards as the force pushed them up. And on the horizon, a golden wave coming towards me.

It hit me full force, changing my direction from down to back, to words the building, sending me crashing through a window. I hit my head, causing me to black out.

***

 "Hey, are you okay?" I heard someone ask as I started to come to. Everything was blurry, and my head was throbbing. I groaned, "Is this hell?" As I sat up. The guy chuckled, "Close, but know. Just my work place." He helped me up, and I got a good look at him. He was short and pudgy, with a kind smile, green eyes, and blond hair. "Thanks." I muttered, holding my head. There was a crew slanting up the broken glass, but only from the window I broke.

"That's weird." I said to myself. "What was that?" He asked. "Oh, nothing." I said as I looked at the broken glass. "What happened," the guy asked, getting my attention.

"I-"  _wanted to kill myself so I jumped only to be flung into the window by a golden sky wave._ "don't remember." I finished. "Oh, maybe you should go to a hospital. You might have a concussion." I nodded. "Yeah. I'll go do that." I said, and stumbled away, and out of the building. 

***

Two weeks later.

 

It was a blessing. Really. Finally it was my time to die.

"Don't you understand what I'm telling you. Give me your money." The man was thin, and tattered, and reeked of whiskey. 

He held the cold metal of the barrel of the hand gun against my temple. "I don't have any." I giggled. "You think I'm being funny?" I giggled more. "No, I think you're being completely serious, that's why it's so funny." He grit his teeth, "I'm going to give you to the count of 5. 1. 2. 3. 4." I closed my eyes, and smiled, waiting for the sweet releif of death.

That is not at all what happened. I felt the bullet travel through one side of my temple, and out the other one. My head rang like someone rang a huge gong next to my ear times 10. Some one was screaming and that didn't help, and my eyes were watering. I fell to the ground, closed my eyes, and covered my ears, waiting for the ringing to stop. 

Once it did, I opened my eyes. I was still in the ally. I felt my temple, expecting there to be a hole, but there wasn't one. There wasn't even any blood. I looked around to see the guy who tried to mug me cowering. "You should have died." He whispered. 

I should have died, but I didn't. I can't die.


	2. Chapter 1

I swallowed thickly as I paced outside S.T.A.R. Labs. This was probably my only chance at becoming normal again. If anyone had the answers, it was them. If anyone could fix me, it was them. Though I was still nervous about charging into S.T.A.R. Labs and demanding they help me. Okay, not demanding, but pleading.

I took in a deep breath, clenched my fists, and pushed through the glass door. The white tile and stainless steal enveloped me like ice water. The building seemed so cold, and empty, set my teeth on edge. I wanted to turn and run out the doors, but the need to be fixed was so much lager than my cowardice, and that was a first. I could hear faint voices coming from a corridor.

I slowly walked up the corridor, it was steep like a ramp, and spiraled, the voices growing clearer and clearer.

"I just don't understand why he would help me?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice say as I came into a doorway. I saw three people sanding in the room, which had computers, tech, beds, and hospital equipment. I was certainly in the right place. There was two men, one really tall with short hair and a runners build, the other was shorter, but taller than I, with long dark hair, and a Latino look about him. The last one was a girl, average height with reddish brown hair, and a serious look.

The tall one with the runners build saw me, and immediately stopped talking. The others looked turned and looked at me, a little bit of shock on there faces. "Can we help you?" Tall asked. "Uhm, I was told that someone here might help me with my... condition." I said, hesitantly. "Condition?" The other man asked. "Yeah... I uhm... I can't die." I blurted. The three of the exchanged a glance. "I'm Barry Allen, by the way." The tall one said. "And this is Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow." He introduced the others. "Barry Allen?" I asked, "I think we were in the same class in 6th grade. Your father is a cop." I said, relieved to see a familiar face. "We did?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm Quinny Evans. I was the one that sat in the back of the class, didn't speak much, which is probably why you don't remember me." He thought for a bit, "Did you always have your hair in braids?" I nodded. "I remember you." 

Cisco came to the front. "I'm sorry, but did you say you can't die?" He asked. I nodded. "That's so cool." I gave him a curious look. "I mean, well..." Caitlin stepped forward, "He's kind of our resident superhero geek, so he'll swoon a bit." 

My eyebrows shot up, "Superhero? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not a superhero, like The Flash, or The Green Arrow. No, I'm just an ordinary person who can't die no matter how many times I try." 

Everyone just kind of stopped, and looked at me stunned, "What do you mean, 'no matter how many times you try'?" Barry asked.  _Damn!_ "Uhm... well..." I felt a hand gently grasp my upper arm, making me jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Cisco said gently. "It's okay." I responded. "Quinny, have you tried to... Kill yourself?" Caitlin asked. "Uhm..." understanding flashed across her face, "Why don't I run some tests, and we'll go from there." She said, and started to lead me to the smaller room I saw with the hospital equipment. 

She put me against a wall and measured how tall I was, before grabbing a clip board and righting it down. "5'2"" She said, cheerily before taking me to a scale, "And 79 pounds." she gave me a concerned look, "How long has it been since you've had anything to eat?" She asked. "Uhm, a week ago?" I said, trying to shoot for a realistic answer. She gave me a knowing look, "Okay, more like just under a year ago." Shock registered, but she looked as if it wasn't the strangest thing she's heard. After that she had me do some exercises, drew some blood, took some tests, and so on until the day was almost over.

"Barry! There you are, I've been looking for you!" An older gentleman came in. I recognized him as Officer Joe West. "Oh, hey Joe, we sorry, we just had another Meta show up." Barry said, gesturing to me. "Oh! I know you! Quinny, right? You were the one that got Iris into writing." I looked at him, a little shocked. "I did...?" He smiled, "Yeah, you told her you like reading, and that day she came home and wrote a short novel just for you." 

_That explains a lot_

"So, what can you do?" He asked. "Huh? Oh, it's more of, what can't I do." He gave me a confused look, "Well, I guess all of you would be wanting a demonstration sooner or later." I said. "May I barrow your gun, Joe?" He gave me a weary look, "Don't worry. I promise no one will be harmed." He nodded and handed it to me. Quickly I backed up a few steps, and put the gun to my temple, pulling the trigger before anyone could respond. The ringing started, and I grit my teeth until it stopped, and I felt the bullet travel through to my mouth so I could spit it out. I felt someone grab me by the forearm and lead me to a chair, my eyes still closed to the slowly subsiding pain. I heard the garbled sounds of someone talking like we were under water, until it finally cleared. 

"Shh! One question at a time please." I said weakly. "Why do you want us to cure you?" Cisco asked. I looked at him, stunned. I was expecting something like that, but not so soon. "Because, I don't want to live like this, anymore." 

"Like what?" Barry asked, this time. "On the streets, nothing to live for, I have to beg for money just to wash my clothes, and I have to sneak into the public pool just to take a shower. I don't want to live like this. I don't want to live." I started to sob, and cursed at myself for doing so. 

I felt myself being pulled onto my feet, and strong arms wrap around me. "I'm so, so sorry." Cisco whispered to me. "It's okay, you'll be okay now." I let his warmth wash over me like a warm bath, as I sobbed into in shoulder. I could hear the others shuffle out as I continued to cry, leaving Cisco and I alone. 

I finally stopped crying, and pulled away from Cisco. "Sorry about the shirt." I said, wiping my eyes, seeing a huge wet spot on the shoulder. "It's okay, it'll wash out." He said. 

He seemed a little hesitant to continue, "I have a spare room in my apartment. It's yours if you want it." I chuckled, "I can't mooch off you, Cisco." I said. "How about, I make you a deal. You can have the room until you get back on your feet, after that, you can rent it out. How does that sound?" I frowned at him, "Cisco, I don't need help." 

"Then why did you come here to S.T.A.R. Labs? You came for help, and that's what I'm offering." I looked down at my lap, "Help to cure me." I corrected. "There isn't a cure." He said stubbornly. "But-" He held his hand up to stop me, "You're coming home with me tonight and that's final. No more arguing." I glared at him, "I don't want your help." I argued. "Obviously you do. That's what I'm going to do." I glared at him a moment longer, before realizing that arguing would get me nowhere. "Fine, I'll stay, but if I can't find a job in a week, I'm gone." 

"One month."

"Two weeks."

"Three."

"Fine, three weeks, and then I'm gone." He smiled at me, "Okay. Come on. We've both had a long day, yours longer than mine, so why don't go get something to eat, and get home."  _Home?_ "You can get something to eat, and then we can go to your apartment." I corrected. He smirked at me, "You really want to argue again?" 

***

Cisco pulled into a parking lot of a Chinese place, and smiled at me. "You're going to have to eat eventually, might as well start with something good." I frowned, "I'm not a doctor or anything, but I know that rich food after going so long with out it, isn't good." He nodded, "Yes, true, but steamed rice and soy sauce never hurt. Something simple to start with. Soon enough I'm sure you'll be able to enjoy the good stuff." I sighed, "I don't have money. I'll just wait to have something to eat." 

"Quinny. I'll pay." I frowned at him, "Cisco... I-" 

"No. You are my friend, and you're in need, let me help you, because I know that one day you might repay me."

"Friend? You think I'm your friend?" My voice cracked a little, and I had to keep myself from getting emotional, again. "Well, yeah." I took a deep breath, "Okay, fine. I'll let you buy me a small bowl of steamed rice, but only this once." He smiled, "No, I'll buy you food until your first paycheck." 

I gave him a questioning look, "Why are you being so kind? Why do you think of me as a friend?" He frowned, "Because you need a friend. I know what its like to be where you are. I'm not saying that I know exactly what your going through, but I know you're blaming yourself for things that were out of your control, and I know what that's like. I just want to help you, is all." He slowly reached for my hand, giving me enough time to pull away if I didn't want him to, but I didn't. I don't know why, maybe it was because Cisco was the first to show me compassion in years, or maybe I really wanted to be friends with him. But when he finally gripped my hand, the same warmth from earlier that day came over me. I flexed my fingers around his hand, holding it as he was mine. "Thank you, Cisco." I whispered. He smiled, "Honestly, it's my pleasure." 

He let go, and I suddenly felt cold. "Come on, dinner is on me." 

I nodded and followed him into the restaurant. The rich smell of the food filled my nostrils, and my stomach both growled from hunger, and knotted in disgust. "Two for dinner?" The hostess, and Asian with pale skin, dark eyes, blood red lips, and black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and still fell over the length of her back. "Yes, please." Cisco answered. The hostess grabbed two menus, and started to lead us to a table.

"You two make such a lovely couple." She commented as we sat down. "Oh, we aren't a couple. We're just friends." She smiled at him, "If you say so." She glanced at me before she took off.  "That was weird." Cisco said, looking down at his menu. "Isn't weird kind of your thing though?" I asked, and he snorted, "Yeah, meta-humans and all that, but that was just... weird." I glanced over my shoulder back to the hostess, "Yeah, it kinda was." I agreed. He gasped if fake shock, "You're finally agreeing with me instead of arguing? Who are you and what have you done to my Quinny?" I rolled my eyes, "We've only known each other for a few hours, Cisco. You can hardly call me your Quinny." He put his hand over his heart, "Your words wound me." I couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, I'm a regular heart breaker. Sorry Cisco," I reached over and grabbed his hand, ignoring the warmth, "But it's just not going to work. What we had was great, and now its time to go our separate ways. We can still be friends." 

That was the limit for Cisco. He couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. "I knew I felt a connection to you when we first met. Now I know why." I smiled a little, "I'm nothing special, Cisco." He tilted his head to the side, "I wouldn't say that. I mean you're pretty special. You can't die, that's awesome, you worry more about others than yourself, and you can make me laugh. That's pretty special." I raised my eyebrow, "I can't die, that's not awesome. I don't have cool powers like the other meta-humans. I can't run fast like The Flash, I can't control weather, like that one guy. Those are wicked awesome powers, and then there's me, and I just can't die." 

"Well Captain Jack Harkness couldn't die in Doctor Who, and he was kick ass." Cisco argued, "Yeah, he was pretty kick ass, but as I recall he was a time agent, that knew how to actually fight." He smirked at me, "You can learn how to fight. I know some moves myself." I looked at him dubiously, "I'm sure dance moves don't count." He laughed, "I know some self defense, but I do have some sick dance moves, not to brag." I shook my head and smiled, "You're a sad, strange little man." I said, "Oh, you did not just quote Toy Story on me." He scolded, not noticing that the waitress showed up. "I will have you-" 

"May I take your order?" She asked. She looked identical to he hostess, the only difference being she had short hair. "Oh, yes, I would like some Green Tea, and the orange chicken with the fried rice, and a side of pork pot stickers." Cisco said, handing over the menu. "I will second the green tea, and just a bowl of steamed rice, please."I said, handing over my own menu. She frowned at me, "No other food?" I shook my head, "I really don't want anymore." I said. She frowned at Cisco, and walked briskly away. "Aw damn it." I said. "I'm sorry Cisco." I apologized. "What for?" He asked, confused. "She gave you the hes a cheapskate date look. I used to be a waitress, I know the look." I groaned, "She's probably going to dip her thumb in your food my "accident" because of me." 

"Hey, it's okay. I doubt she will, and if she does, then she does. I won't die if I go one night without eating." He said. 

"Oh! I know. We can tell her that its on separate checks! Then she'll get the message that we're just friends." I smiled at my brilliance. "But there's a small problem, I don't have cash, only a card." I sighed, and groaned. And shot up! "That's okay!" I said, and reached down my bra. "I forgot I even had it. I'm so stupid sometimes." I pulled out a 20 dollar bill. "I guess I won't be needing any more. You can pay with your card and I'll pay with my cash." 

"What? No! I said I'd pay." He argued. "Cisco. Seriously, it's just some tea and a bowl of rice. You're doing more than enough by letting me stay in your spare room rent free. This is nothing, and it will help you to not get thumb food." He sighed, "Fine, but I'm going to pay you back somehow." He said. "You are, by letting me stay in your spare room, I thought we've been over this." He clenched his fists at me, "Why are you so difficult?" He nearly shouted, "Because you wouldn't be my friend if I weren't." I mimicked, with a smile. "You-" He huffed out. "Fine, yes. You difficult woman." I chuckled a little, making him smile.

Suddenly a tea pot was set down in front of us, along with two small tea cups. "I forgot to clarify earlier, we would like separate checks, if you could do that for us, hon." I said sweetly. "Not a date?" The waitress asked. "No. We're just friends." A small look of guilt came across her face, "Yes, I can make them separate checks." I smiled up at her, "Thanks, so much." I said as she left us once more. "Wow, you handled that pretty well." Cisco said. I shrugged, "I was a waitress. I know that if you would have asked, she would have thought you were being more of a cheapskate. So I spoke up, and told her something along the lines that would reassure her that we aren't on a date, and that I'm perfectly fine with just a bowl of rice and paying for my own bill." He smiled, "Impressive. You should give yourself more credit." I frowned a little, "I'll give myself credit when i deserve it." I said, pouring me a cup of the tea and taking a sip. He gave an exasperated sigh, and poured himself his own tea. "Difficult."

***

"Alright." Cisco said as he opened the door to his apartment. "We have the living room to the left, kitchen to the right, the door on the right down the hallway is the bathroom, the one on the left is my room, and the door straight back leads to yours." 

It was not what I was expecting. There was dark wood framing and a simple creme theme. The furniture was simple and modern, but I could see touches of Cisco's geek spread through out the apartment. A TARDIS cushion on the sofa, a framed "Stargate SG-1" poster above the T.V., and a Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy case on the coffee table. 

"It's great. Thank you Cisco." He smiled, "It's no problem. Do you like to take showers in the morning or at night? I'm not much of a morning person, so I prefer nights." I shrugged, "What ever works. It's your apartment." He frowned at me, "Our apartment. Get that through your thick head." He said, flicking my forehead. "Ow! Jerk!" I said, rubbing my head, and attempting to punch him. That didn't work.

"Come on, we both need to shower and get to bed, you don't seem like much of a morning person yourself, so I'll let you shower first." He took me by the wrist, and I had to stop myself from gasping at the warmth. "I know you don't have any clothes other than what you have on, so you can borrow something of mine for tonight, and we'll get something decent tomorrow, don't argue it's so you can get a job. You can't exactly show up to a job interview in the rags you have on. I'll even let you pay me back when you can." He had lead me down the hall to his bed room, and was shifting through his drawers. He handed me a t-shirt and some sweats, and turned me around, pushing me towards the bathroom. "The towels are in the cupboard above the toilet, and you're welcome to use the body wash and hair products in there, I'll get some for you tomorrow, too, again, no arguments." He gave me one last shove through the door, and closed the door behind me before I could say anything.

Well, this was certainly going to be an interesting experience. 


End file.
